Where Your Heart Desires
by girlygal6000
Summary: Kagome, Inuaysha, Sesshoumaru, and Kikyo are has a love triangle. Kagome likes Inuyasha, Inuyasha likes Kikyo, Kikyo likes Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru likes Kagome. At the end, who will be with who?
1. Heart Broken

Hey, this is my first time making a story in Fan Fiction. I don't think I'm that advanced yet, but still it'll be fun making stories. I especially like to my Inuyasha stories so that's what I'll do J. I hope that all of you will enjoy this story I just made.   
  
I'll give you a few details of the story and the background setting. The setting is in the past and Sesshomaru will like Kagome, but Kagome doesn't like him, she likes Inuyasha, but Inuyasha doesn't like Kagome, he likes Kikyo, but Kikyo doesn't like Inuyasha, she likes Sesshoumaru, which Sesshomaru doesn't like her. It's all wind up in a love circle, so they must figure out who to like.  
  
By the way, I do not own any Inuyasha characters. Anyways, I'll start the story already.  
  
Kagome follows Inuyasha wherever he go, Inuyasha was suspicious on who was following her. He looked behind him, but Kagome was fast enough to hide behind the tree. Inuyasha just kept walking and Kagome was still following him. Inuyasha is still wondering who's behind him. He glanced behind him and Kagome couldn't hide anywhere so she got caught.  
  
Kagome thought, "Uh oh, he saw me! What am I going to do? !"  
  
There was a silent…  
  
Finally, Inuyasha screamed, "KAGOME, STOP FOLLOWING ME!"  
  
Kagome answered, "I didn't follow you…" Acting like nothing ever happened.  
  
Inuyasha said, "Yes, you did! Leave me alone!"  
  
Kagome replied, "Make me!"  
  
Inuyasha said, "I won't make you, I'll just run as fast as I can, bet you can catch up with me!"  
  
Before Kagome could say anything else, he quickly ran away. Kagome was running as fast as she could but it was no use, he was too fast. Inuyasha finally got tired of running, but he thought maybe Kagome would catch up with him after he stops, so he hid in the nearest men's restroom.  
  
Kagome caught up, but she doesn't know where Inuyasha is. She cried silently knowing that Inuyasha doesn't like her. She finally gave up and went back home.   
  
Inuyasha came out of the restroom and knew he hurt Kagome's feelings. He felt guilty, but it's what he got to do. He went back to the road he was going to, which it's Kikyo's house.  
  
That's all people, sorry it was kind of short, but I have Microsoft to type this and so whenever I see dashed lines, I will stop there and finish it the next time. I will be happy if you guys reviewed though J 


	2. Sadness Awaits

So far I made the story sad, well it'll be sad in this chapter too! I might just make a short story though this time. I'm tired lol, anyways I would like reviews, but I really don't care just because I like making stories and that's what I'll do.  
  
***  
  
Anyways I don't own any Inuyasha characters maybe I'll just make some up sooner of later. Anyways I don't own them.   
  
***  
  
Inuyasha has finally went to Kikyo's doorstep and he rung the doorbell. Kikyo peeked through the curtains and saw Inuyasha whistling happily.  
  
Kikyo thought maybe he's happy because of me…. Well I won't answer the door, but I would if Sesshomaru was with him, but he isn't so no.  
  
Kikyo went upstairs ignoring the ringing sound. Inuyasha run the doorbell, but still no reply, he rung it the third time, but no one answered.  
  
Kikyo go annoyed by the ringing sound so she threw a shoe at Inuyasha upstairs in the window. Kikyo didn't miss, and so it landed on Inuyasha's head.  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "OUCH!"  
  
He rubbed his head and looked up, he saw Kikyo, but then Kikyo went back inside. He knows that that's a sign that he should stop ringing the doorbell and go, so he did, but he made a sad face while going back to his house.  
  
Kikyo made a small smile and decided to find Sesshomaru, but she didn't know where he is and so she didn't, but she thought maybe he is at his house and so Kikyo went to his house.  
  
Kikyo went to his house and she rung the doorbell, luckily he answered.  
  
Sesshomaru answered, "Hello Kikyo, please come in."  
  
Kikyo was please and went in. Kikyo then hugged him after he closed the door.  
  
Kikyo said, "I missed you so much!"  
  
Sesshomaru questioned, "Why do you miss me so much?"   
  
Then he remembered that Kikyo likes him sense the beginning.  
  
He said, "Oh just forget what I asked…"  
  
Kikyo replied, "It's okay, I'll tell you again! I love you! I love you sense the day I met you. When I look at your eyes, it's like a could see that were together in the future."  
  
He freaked out like it's not the first time.  
  
He answered, "Yes I know, but I don't like you, I'm so sorry, but Kagome is the only one in my heart. She's the one I've been in love with a thousand suns."  
  
Kikyo then frowned and didn't reply for a while.  
  
She asked, "Why do you like her so much? She's not like me! She's just annoying! Why don't you love me instead? I love you, why can't you love me back?"  
  
She thought a moment and realized what she said, the words she said was suppose to be in her thought, but she was so upset that she spit it out loud. Kikyo started to cry with tears of unhappiness.  
  
Sesshomaru replied, "No she's not, she's the one I love and that will never change, I know who she loves the most, but soon I will make her realize that I the one she desires."  
  
Kikyo began to cry some more and so she went back to her house. Sesshomaru knew it was really harsh to tell her who he loves, but it's what he got to say for her to stop like him. He thought Why can't Kagome like me instead of Kikyo???  
  
***  
  
Back to Kagome, she was at home trying to find a reason why Inuyasha doesn't like her, only as a friend. Kagome sat in the bed with her feet crossed. Kagome looked in the mirror, she realized that maybe she's not pretty enough for him. Kagome thought Maybe it's because Kikyo is prettier then me. She frowned and cried so much that couldn't breathe slowly. Then came her brother knocking on the door.   
  
Kagome answered, "Come in…"  
  
Souta asked, "What's wrong sis?"  
  
Kagome cleaned her face with her blanket she was still trying to breathe slowly.  
  
She said, "Well I don't know why Inuyasha doesn't like me. I just don't understand…"  
  
Her brother said, "Well maybe he just doesn't know how perfect you are…Sooner or later he will, trust me sis."  
  
Kagome answered, "Really?"  
  
Kagome looks very happy.  
  
Souta smiled, "Yes, really."  
  
Then Kagome hugged her little brother, she guessed that having a little brother is alright sometimes.  
  
During the night Kagome still kept thinking why Inuyasha doesn't like her, then she finally realized why…  
  
***  
  
LOL, I always stop at the part where it's exciting, cool eh? I really like this chapter, it seems much romantic, but soon I'll put more don't worry. 


	3. Romance?

Hey it's me again! I decided that I would start the 3rd chapter of the story sense one of my friend wants me to put more. She said it's exciting (not exactly though). I don't know what else to put because I have too many information in my head. Anyways I'll start the 3rd chapter, this chapter might be a little boring though.  
  
***  
  
I don't own any Inuyasha characters. Sooner or later I might add my own to this story, I'm not sure though.  
  
***  
  
The next day…  
  
Kagome came to visit Inuyasha's house, she knocked on the door sense he doesn't have a doorbell. Inuyasha answered the door and he wasn't really happy seeing Kagome.  
  
He said, "Oh it's you…"  
  
Kagome asked, "Can I come in?"  
  
Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, sure…"  
  
Kagome came in and saw the house was a mess! But she didn't say anything, she just sat on the sofa.  
  
Kagome asked, "Come on, sit down, I need to talk to you."  
  
Inuyasha sat right acroos Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha answered, "What is it?"  
  
Kagome answered, "I think I know why you don't like me…"  
  
Inuyasha looked confused he thought I like you, but as a friend, not anything else, I wish Kikyo was right beside me right now, she should hear this and maybe she'll like me besides just a friend   
  
Kagome continued, "It's because I'm ugly isn't it?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the sofa. Inuyasha replied, "No, you're not ugly, it's just that I LIKE you as a friend, not anything else, and you know how I fell about Kikyo, she's like a beautiful goddess, and well you're a human…But you're not ugly, it's just that I don't like you, I-I-I don't know how to explain it to you, it's just that I don't like you like you ok? I just like you as a friend."  
  
Kagome frowned, she almost cried, but she decided not to, especially in front of the guy she loves from the bottom of her soul. She didn't reply for quite a while, no actually for along time. Finally she had the guts to answer him  
  
Kagome answered, "I guess I understand that you don't like me like me, just as a friend, but what does Kikyo got that I don't have? Is it the look or the clothes? Please answer me!"  
  
But right before Inuyasha can reply to her, she ran out of his house and in to the street. This time he must of hurt her bad. Right after she left, he didn't know what to do for his friend to forgive her. He thought to himself Ugh why does she like me anyways? What did I ever done to her that made her like me so badly? Kikyo, where are you when I need you? Ugh I'm so confused right now, what should I do?  
  
All of these question made Inuyasha very confused, but after that he just done his errands and didn't think of anything else.  
  
Back at Kagome's house, Kagome started to cry loudly. Why doesn't he like me? Why doesn't he like me? Why doesn't he like me? !!!   
  
A few hours later, Sango came to her house to comfort her sense she heard lots of crying going on at her house.  
  
Sango asked, "May I come in?"  
  
Kagome didn't reply, but Sango came in anyways, she knew that Sango will come in without permission, but it's also for a good reason.  
  
Sango said, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome told her the whole story and started to cry again.  
  
Sango said, "I'm so sorry, I hope you are alright are you ok? I really wish that there is something I can do to make you happy…"  
  
Kagome answered, "Give me Inuyasha and I'll be very happy, I would even thank you a thousand times."  
  
Sango answered, "I can't give you that, but I know that Sesshomaru has been loving you sense the day you guys met. Why do you like Inuyasha anyways? He's just stubborn and mean! Now Sesshomaru is different, he is handsome, nice, and well—other things that are good about him…"  
  
Kagome said, "Well I know Sesshomaru loves me, but I love Inuyasha, I just don't know why, just that everything Inuyasha does just makes me feel all fluffy inside and when he saves me when I am in trouble, I feel like he's the one I will be with for the rest of my life.  
  
Sango sighed, "Alright, it's your choice to like who you want to like, not that person I make you to like, anyways just forget about this day and you'll be fine ok?"  
  
Kagome answered, "Okay…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day…  
  
Sesshomaru was practicing with his sword then came Kagome. He stopped and glanced at her like it's very odd that she came to visit him.  
  
Kagome walked to him.  
  
Kagome questioned, "Why doesn't Inuyasha doesn't like me?"  
  
He wasn't happy that Kagome asked him that and wished she would ask another question besides that, like asking him out for dinner or something.  
  
Sesshomaru answered, "I dunno, how am I suppose to know? He's just my half-brother not his parent!"  
  
Kagome said, "I know, but, but I really want to know!"  
  
She cried again and hugged Sesshomaru. He was surprised of that, but he put his hands over Kagome's shoulders. He felt very warm in the inside, like he never felt it before.  
  
Sesshomaru whispered, "Calm down, it's alright, everything it's alright, I'm there for you"  
  
That made Kagome freak out, but she still hugged him tightly, but the reason why she hugged him is that she just pretended that he was Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome finally stop hugging him and asked him to comfort her.   
  
***  
  
That's the end of this chapter, it's going to be another surprise, and no, Kagome doesn't like Sesshomaru right now, I'm not even sure if she should like him at the end, I'll think about, anyways bye, don't worry I'll write the next chapter soon but not today I don't think. 


	4. Fight

Hey, I don't really have time to do the 4th chapter, it's because I'm busy with school and piano, but I'll be making more chapters soon.  
  
***  
  
I don't own any Inuyasha characters. Sooner or later I might add my own to this story, I'm not sure though.  
  
***  
  
The next day…  
  
Kagome realized that Inuyasha isn't good enough for her. So she doesn't like anybody yet. But she still thinks of Inuyasha what so often. So she walked through the hills in a sunny day, but she didn't know that someone was following her and someone watching her every move…  
  
At night, Kagome was walking alone, the place she was walking was peace and quiet. But she doesn't feel right and she's correct, someone was following her. Someone just popped out of the bush and covered Kagome's mouth. Kagome kept on trying to scream for help, but she couldn't the person with the black mask was covering her mouth. Kagome was frightened and her heart beat very fast! Sesshoumaru just popped out of nowhere just like the man in a black mask, the black mask person knocked Kagome down which made her faint while Sesshoumaru was fighting against the unknown stranger. Sesshoumaru used his sword and the man used his knife. They were still fighting, but then Sesshoumaru hit the man's right arm and so he gave up and ran away. Sesshoumaru has won the fight. He picked up Kagome which she is still fainted and walked her house.  
  
The next day…  
  
Kagome woke up wondering around the room. She thought this isn't my room! Where am I? Why am I in bed? What happened? She was looking around and then came Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "Glad your okay, I saved you from that black mask guy yesterday, he must really hit you in the head hard. But luckily you didn't get amnesias. Good thing I came just in time, so how are you doing today? You must be hungry lets go downstairs and eat and if your feeling better, you can go back to your house."  
  
Kagome answered, "Yes I am okay, thank you for saving me. Sure, I'll go downstairs and eat breakfast, I am kind of hungry, thank you again for saving me."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "No problem as long as you safe…"  
  
The he blushed. Kagome smiled. They both went downstairs and ate breakfast, then Sesshoumaru asked Kagome to walk with her to her house. He was afraid that something would happen to Kagome again. He almost feels that Kagome kind of like him more then before.   
  
After Sesshoumaru left, Kagome went to her room. She felt very warm inside after Sesshoumaru saved her life, she felt that maybe she should give him a chance, she thought of him all day and forgot all about Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
Kikyo was at her house drinking green tea. It made her calm down from all those tears she made when she was talking to Sesshoumaru. She thought tea is very relaxing it makes me calm down. She held the cup of tea and felt the warmth in it. She smiled a little bit and kept drinking her tea. Then the doorbell rang, that ruined her happy day sense she doesn't want anyone to bother her. She answered it without peeking through the curtains, when she opened the door she saw Inuyasha. She was very surprised that he will still come here even though he's not welcomed.  
  
Kikyo said, "Hello Inuyasha, come in, want some tea?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "Hello Kikyo, yeah sure some tea would be nice."  
  
Kikyo poored some tea in a cup while Inuyasha is coming in. I don't like to welcome Inuyasha, but it's rude not to answer she thought. Inuyasha smiled, but she made a snobby girl smile. Inuyasha sat down on the chair and drank the tea.  
  
Inuyasha asked, "I love the cup of tea, it reminds me of you…"  
  
Kikyo shivered a little so that he doesn't notice it, she felt very unhappy to see him so she was quiet. Inuyasha wasn't very happy to see that she isn't happy it looks like she wants him to leave. Inuyasha refused to leave so he's staying anyways. They've been quiet for a few minutes, but for them two, it felt like one hour. Inuyasha was done with his tea.  
  
Inuyasha said, "So how are you? Have you been missing me? !"  
  
Kikyo yelled, "NO! I would never miss you, you have human freak! Now leave me alone! You're ruining my day! Shoo!"  
  
Inuyasha cried, "WHAT THE HECK?? I'm just being nice to you and sense I like you I want to stay here with you! And I'm not a FREAK! You heartless rude person! Who would like you anyways? !"  
  
Inuyasha was very mad and so he left her house. Kikyo began to cry, he really hurt her feelings badly this time. She thought he called me rude and heartless! I have a heart do I? She leaned down and cried silently as the wind blows rapidly.  
  
Inuyasha was walking back to his place, but felt a hole in his heart. He doesn't like to be called a human freak. He thought what a heartless girl, she doesn't care of what others think, who would like her anyways? After a while he answered himself me… He doesn't seem to like Kikyo much anymore, it seems one of his heart has been ripped out and placed into many pieces. He finally arrived to his house, he didn't know what else to do, but mumble the bad thing that happened to him today.  
  
***  
  
At least this time I didn't stop at the good part lol. I'm tired of writing today, I'm very busy so I guess well stop here and I'll continue another chapter next time! I don't really care of reviews, it's just that I just want to make a story and that's all. 


	5. Sushi House

I'm not sure, but I'm still thinking who should be with which person, but I think I figure one of the couples out. The other 2, it's kind of hard to decide. But in this chapter, I'll just talk about Sesshoumaru and Kagome!  
  
I don't own any Inuyasha characters –frowns- But in this chapter, I'll be creating a restaurant and workers and a crowd.  
  
***  
  
When Kagome went home, her heart was beating very fast, it's like it won't stop. She kept on thinking of Sesshoumaru and thought of him as a guardian angel, the person who saves her life everywhere and anywhere. Kagome took a pillow off of her bed and hugged it as tight as she can. I can't stop thinking of him! That is just not right I thought I like Inuaysha! Just say this 3 times Kagome, I love Inuaysha I love Inuyasha I love Inuyasha! After another moment… I love Sesshoumaru… She frowned, she never thought that this would happen to her, she still remembers his love for her spreading every where it goes. Kagome sighed she didn't know how to talk to Sesshoumaru now. She used to think that she likes him as a friend, not more than that! What am I suppose to say when I meet him again? How about hi how are you? Or hey I missed you! Or…or… While Kagome was thinking, there was a loud knock on the door. It was Sango (AN: Yes it's Sango again!) knocking on the door. Sango then came in.  
  
Sango asked, "Kagome, why weren't you here yesterday?"  
  
Kagome replied, "I was almost about to be killed I think, but luckily Sesshoumaru saved my life from that black masked man! The man knocked me out and Sesshoumaru came to the rescue! After that, he picked me up and went to his house, he didn't do anything to me of course, just making sure I was safe, gosh, I feel so warm inside my heart! What's this feeling? Does it mean I like him or LOVE him?"  
  
Sango told, "OF COURSE YOU LIKE THAT GUY! It's that feeling in you, of course I won't know how you feel about him because I don't know the person I like and Miroku…NOT EVEN CLOSE! He is such a pervert! Anyways, I'm not trying to talk in another subject."  
  
Kagome smiled, "I guess I like him really really much, I've never felt this way for Inuyasha! By the way, Miroku and you make a perfect couple, but it would be better if he isn't a pervert!" Kagome giggled.  
  
Sango angered, "I DON'T LIKE MIROKU OK? WE ARE NOT A PERFECT COUPLE!!!"  
  
Kagome said, "Ok ok, don't have to be so cranky about it."  
  
Sango said, "Anyways you like Sesshoumaru, when are you going to tell him that?"  
  
Kagome answered, "I don't know, maybe never?"  
  
Sango screamed, "NEVER?!! You should tell him right now young lady! He is crazy in love with you ok? You should totally tell him now!"  
  
Kagome said, "Ummmm do I have to?"  
  
Sango yelled, "YES!"  
  
Kagome thought about it, but while she thought about it she hesitated. She is really nervous of telling him.  
  
Kagome whispered, "Fine fine fine, I'll ask him, but you have to come with me!"  
  
Sango nodded, "Okay fine, lets go right now!"  
  
Sango took Kagome's hand and leaded her out of the house. Sango stopped holding Kagome's hand and started to run as fast as she can.  
  
Sango yelled, "Come on! Hurry up! It's only about 3 more blocks away from his house to here!"  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could, but still looking unsure.  
  
They arrived at Sesshoumaru's house. Sango rang the doorbell. Sesshoumaru answered it and looked at Kagome first and then he smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "Welcome ladies, come on in!"  
  
Kagome went in, Sango was last, but she told Sesshoumaru she won't be coming in, then she ran as fast as she can so Kagome won't know that she's just taking her there, but not going to be in the conversation of them two.  
  
Kagome gasped, "Where's Sango?"  
  
Sesshoumaru answered, "Ummmm, she just went to her house to get something, I don't think she will be coming back though."  
  
Kagome freaked out and was surprised of Sango's evil plans. She just sat down on the sofa, waiting for what Sesshoumaru will say to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru asked, "Want any tea? I'm so glad you're back, why you came back anyways? By the way, Inuyasha is here, he's outside practicing sword, but I won't tell him you're here until he finds out."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Yes I was some tea, thank you for asking me. I have something to tell you, but maybe later, after the tea…"  
  
Sesshoumaru said, "Okay, tea coming up in aisle 5!"  
  
Kagome laughed and Sesshoumaru poured some tea in Kagome's teacup.  
  
***  
  
After Inuyasha met up with Kikyo, he started to like Kagome a lot. He thinks that she is the perfect one for him and he's got to have her heart to him. He still thinks that Kagome likes him, but she doesn't.  
  
***  
  
Anyways back to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was already gone without telling his half bro because he jumped over the fence. He is going to get some sushi at Crazy Shippo's Sushi House. It's a place with the most famous chefs that make sushies.   
  
Kagome asked, "I'll tell you something later…like somewhere we can eat?"  
  
Sesshoumaru answered, "Okay, lets go to Crazy Shippo's Sushi House!"  
  
Kagome replied, "Sure!"  
  
So they both left the house and went to eat sushi. They didn't talk much while going there, but Kagome wasn't wearing a jacket and so she sneezed. Sesshoumaru took off his jacket and put it over Kagome's shoulders.  
  
Kagome blushed, "Thank you Sessi!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "You're welcome!"  
  
They both arrived to the sushi house. The waitress greeted them.  
  
The Waitress greeted, "Hello people, my name is Sakuya! Now follow me into a table and I'll be your waitress for today!"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other, they both looked at each other's eyes and knew that they want a private room.  
  
Sesshoumaru asked, "Can we have a private room for just the two of us?"  
  
Sakuya replied, "Sure, just follow me!"  
  
They followed to a private room and sat down. Sakuya handed them a menu. Sakuya bowed and left the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru asked, "Lets order some Abalone, Akagai, Bonito, and Classic Roll?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Sure! That'll be great and green tea? Oh I think we should also order some appetizers! I just want salad though."  
  
Sesshoumaru said, "Sure, I'll order teriyaki chicken."  
  
Sakuya came back in and ordered their food. They both ordered.  
  
After they ordered…  
  
Sesshoumaru asked, "So what were you going to say to me?"  
  
Kagome shivered, "Uhhh…I'll tell you after we finished our food."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, "Okay."  
  
It was quiet for a while until the food came out. They both ate and when they're done they asked for the bill.  
  
Sesshoumaru asked, "So what were you going to say to me again?"  
  
Kagome answered, "Uhhhh…uhhhhh…uhhhhh…fine I…."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's eyes while Kagome looked at him too. Their eyes glittered like the shining stars at night. They both slowly tries to kiss each other in the lips, but Inuyasha walked by the hall and looked at every private room, he past Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's room and his eyes looked at that room again. He looked very mad, it's like he'll explode, so then he broke up the slow and romantic kiss.  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "Sess, why are you kissing my girl?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru questioned, "Your girl? Who said it was your girl? She's my girl!"  
  
Inuyasha angered, "WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE???"  
  
Sesshoumaru agreed, "YOU GOT IT LITTLE BRO!"  
  
Kagome was embarrassed, she was going to say something, but it was too late. The two half brothers left the room and went outside. Kagome ran as fast as she can and when she went outside, she saw that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are fighting with each other.  
  
*****  
  
This is like the best part in my opinion! Lol Anyways you got to stay tune for the next chapter! This'll be great! Anyways review this time please! 


	6. Injure

Hey! I've decided to make another chapter! Just because the reviews seem great, I guess I'll start the next one! Just remember of the last chapter that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are having a fight! I agree Sesshoumaru should win, but lets see how the story goes…  
  
I don't own any Inuyasha characters, but I will create some of my own in this chapter too!  
  
***  
  
The two brothers looked at each other, their eyes are a symbol of fire. The wind blew swiftly in the air and then, Inuyasha took out his sword and attacked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dodged, he took out his sword and started to attack him.  
  
Inuyasha dodged!  
  
Inuyasha hits!  
  
Sesshoumaru dodges, but nearly got hit! Then he used his sword and threw it toward Inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha's sword was stuck into a tree while Sesshoumaru's sword was still in his hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru said, "Lets fight without our weapons!"  
  
While the fight was still going on, Kikyo came towards Kagome with a knife as sharp as a sword.  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo, she was frightened of what Kikyo is going to do to her.  
  
Kikyo said, "You took the guy I love, you took the guy that likes me, how about if I just kill you right now? THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Kagome was frighted when the knife was going toward her quickly, she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru couldn't hear Kikyo was coming, but heard that Kagome was screaming, they looked at her.  
  
Inuyasha screamed, "KAGOME!"  
  
Sesshoumaru took his sword and went toward Kikyo, but he didn't kill her, she threw her on the ground, Kikyo was injured.  
  
Inuyasha interrupted, "Sesshoumaru! AREN'T WE GOING TO BATTLE? !"  
  
Sesshoumaru was interrupted and looked at Inuyasha, Kikyo used her knife and injured Kagome left leg. Kagome screamed! Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha and kicked Kikyo in the face. Kikyo fainted then he ran to Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru cried, "KAGOME!!!"  
  
Inuyasha came to Kagome he didn't say anything, Inuyasha just looked at her bloody leg. Blood was running through Kagome's foot. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and tore out his cloth and tied it to Kagome's injured leg. Kagome cried, but Sesshoumaru hugged her. Inuyasha just walked away and left Kagome alone (AN: Why kind of person is Inuyasha RIGHT NOW?!"). Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and took her to the nearest hospital there is.  
  
Sesshoumaru waited for almost ½ an hour to see Kagome rested in a bed. The doctor told him that Kagome was injured, but it isn't that bad, she can still walk, but she will be out of the hospital in about a month. Sesshoumaru sighed he looked at Kagome, Kagome smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru wondered, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Never been better, thanks for saving my again."  
  
Sesshoumaru said, "Well I can't live without you Kagome, you're my true desire."  
  
Kagome blushed and cried silently she thought that no one in the world would so such a thing, not even Inuyasha, she was so glad that Sesshoumaru was with her. Sesshoumaru wiped her tears, they both hugged. They were talking with each other until visit time is over. Sesshoumaru went outside, he saw Inuyasha coming.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha replied, "How's Kagome?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said, "She's alright, but it's all your fault that she was in the hospital the first place!"  
  
Inuyasha asked, "ME? What did I do?"  
  
Sesshoumaru answered, "YOU INTERRUPTED ME WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO KILL KIKYO! After you interrupted me, I looked at you, but then Kikyo stabbed the knife onto Kagome's leg!"  
  
Inuyasha cried, "WELL SORRY!"  
  
Sesshoumaru yelled, "Tell that to Kagome tomorrow!"  
  
Inuyasha screamed, "FINE!"  
  
They both went toward the opposite direction to their house.  
  
The next day…  
  
Inuyasha went to the hospital and told Kagome he was sorry, he said that she doesn't have to like him anymore. Then Inuyasha went back home.  
  
After that, Sesshoumaru came to visit Kagome and brought a fruit backet. Each day he brought Kagome something and visited her. Kagome felt very happy that Sesshoumaru always visit her. So four weeks later, Kagome was out of the hospital and Sesshoumaru brought her home.   
  
Later when Sesshoumaru went back to his house, Kagome screamed with joy. She jumped up and down. He thought maybe Sesshoumaru should be his true love forever and ever. Kagome was very tired so she automatically went to sleep, during the night, she dreamed of Sesshoumaru…  
  
***  
  
Okay, I'll stop their just dunno what I'll do with Kikyo and Inuyasha! It's quite confusing, I'm not even sure Kikyo should be in the love triangle, but I'm not sure, I'll think about it soon, anyways review please! Oh and sorry if you think this chapter is bad because I can't think right now, I have a test exam tomorrow! So I have to study study and study! Anyways review! 


End file.
